


Grumbo Oneshots by BaguetteStarz

by Elle_est_vivant, TsunamiStarz



Category: Grian - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, allo je suis une baguette, oneshots, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_est_vivant/pseuds/Elle_est_vivant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: A Grumbo Oneshots book! With new content now and then! Yay!Brought to you by the Queens of Fluff and Angst <3
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. 9 Crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songfic!
> 
> 9 Crimes  
> by Damien Rice & Lisa Hannigan

Did I just do that. I slowly slipped onto the floor, not wanting to believe my actions.

Did I just kiss Grian.

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

‘That’s it. I can’t believe you cheated on me with Stress. I can’t believe it.’ I stared at Iskall, who was looking at the floor.

‘Mumbo I told you I didn’t... nothing happened between me and Stress it’s a lie......’

‘Does she know that you’re not single?’

'......no.’

‘You lied to two people and you are still trying to lie to me. Two people that love you and trust you and here you are using them. That’s it. I’m not dating a trash anymore.’ I turned around to leave the apartment.

‘Mumbo I’m sorry can you give me one more chance...’ his voice came from behind me, but I didn’t look back. I picked up the apartment key and my car key, and tossed the former back, hoping to hit Iskall but the key landed on the floor.

‘You keep the apartment for the rest of the month, then whatever, I’m no longer paying my part of the rent from now on. Burn my stuff, throw them out, be useful to society and donate them, you don’t care anyway.’

And I slammed the door on his face and drove to work, not quite realising how I basically just made myself homeless because of another man’s mistake.

_It’s the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

I worked hard that morning, partially because of some deadlines coming up but mainly because I really don’t want to think about what happened earlier. This is the first time in forever that I hope my working day is longer, so I don’t have to think where to stay the night.

The more you don’t want time to pass, the faster time passes. It’s soon lunchtime, and I left my cubicle to the common area, hoping that there’s some sandwiches left.

Unsurprisingly none. I turned back and walked toward my cubicle, but when I almost reached my seat, I felt someone patting my shoulder.

‘Hi Mumbo! Everything alright?’ Grian’s voice came from behind me. I don’t even need to turn around to know that it’s him, we’ve been friends basically since I started working here, and we often hang out together after work.

‘Nope.’ I sat down in my chair, spinning around to face him. ‘I’m homeless, boyfriendless, and most importantly, sandwichless.’

A glimpse of something flashed in Grian’s eyes, I didn’t quite catch it, and then Grian took a sandwich out from nowhere.

‘Here, I can’t solve the first two, but here’s the solution to your most important concern.’

‘Did you get two?’

‘Nope that’s my lunch. Now eat it or give it back to me.’ He patted my shoulders again and left, turning around to face me again at the corridor.

‘We could also hang out after work today, you know, if you want to.’

_It’s the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

'I’m broke so cab’s on you.’ Grian looked at me, we were standing at the exit of the building, and I smiled at him while dragging him towards the lift. ‘I’m also broke but I have a car.’ ‘Did you drive to work today?’ There’s a factor of surprise in his eyes. ‘That never happened before.’ ‘Ummm yes, because you know, Iskall isn’t going to drive me to work anymore…’ a sudden strike of pain struck me, and I looked away from Grian to conceal it. ‘Oh I’m sorry…’. A long silence follows us to the walk to my car. I opened the front door for Grian and he climbed in, nervously smiling at me but didn’t want to say anything. ‘You know what Gri, it’s okay, he’s not worth my emotions anymore.’ I slammed my door shut, the exact opposite of what I just said, and Grian looked so much more relaxed and genuinely happy for me. ‘That’s my boy’s spirit!’ For some reason I blushed.

_It’s a small crime_

_And I’ve got no excuse_

Grian sat on a bar stool with me, watching me chug alcohol down my throat.

‘It’s false to say that you don’t feel sad at all right?’ He placed his arms around my shoulders, forcing my attention to him.

‘No.’

I actually felt numb, and if I’m sad I’m only sad for my stuff and how I have nowhere to stay. I don’t know why, maybe I didn’t love him as much as I thought I did, maybe I knew this would happen all the way through...

‘Grian, I don’t know how I should feel.’

‘You should feel whatever you want.’ He looked at me, calm and caring, and something tender hidden deep in my heart got touched.

‘I feel I need more drinks.’

Grian sighed. ‘Go for it. I’ll look after you.’

‘What?’

‘Are you planning to sleep in your car all alone when you’re drunk?’

‘Yes.’

‘You worry me a lot of times.’ Grian hit me with his fist lightly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere but the concern in his eyes sold him. ‘And the worst thing is when I say that no one believes me because you’re normally so rational.’

‘I don’t worry you. That’s not true.’

‘You do. But I’m not complaining, you’re welcome to be my problem.’

The warm, flickery bar lights reflecting from his eyes are beautiful.

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it’s loaded_

‘I’ll drive.’

‘Okay.’ I handed the key to him. I didn’t drink too much at all, I’m still sober, but it’s still more responsible to not drive, especially considering that Grian would be in the car with me...

I didn’t develop a... feeling toward him did I.

‘And you try not to fall sleep because my apartment’s elevator is broken and I live on the eighth floor.’ Grian started the car and we drove onto the street, the city light hovering above and around.

‘Do you have two bedrooms?’

‘Why would I when I’ve lived alone since the beginning of time?’ He was focused at the road, and I blushed at the thought that I’m currently thinking. This is wrong. I need to stop.

‘I mean I have to...’

‘You’ll get the bed. I’ll be the one on the couch.’ Grian cut my sentence halfway through, and I couldn’t help but feel some disappointment.

‘Thanks.’

‘No worries.’ He was still focused on driving.

_It’s that alright?_

_If you don’t shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

We got to his apartment, tidier than I assumed based on the Grian I know. He showed me the bedroom, bed made, room tidy, everything in place.

‘This is neater than I thought.’

‘Says the drunk person with the messiest bird nest on his head.’ Grian stood on his tiptoes and made my hair even messier. ‘If you don’t want it then you on the couch.’

I really do love him don’t I. I sighed unnoticeably. Maybe I knew it from the beginning. I knew how my previous relationship would fail and I just didn’t want to be the one actively breaking it. Maybe I loved him all the time and I didn’t know.

‘I only drank two shots.’

‘Fine.’ Grian suddenly became serious, so unlike what I expected, almost scaring me. ‘Mumbo learn how to look after yourself... I can’t believe you literally gave up everything you have based on an emotion-over-logic decision. You just can’t do that...’

‘I still have you.’ I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Face it, you love him, a voice I’m my mind told me. So I faced it. I’m ready for a new life.

‘Mumbo...’ Grian was surprised, but wasn’t avoiding me, but froze in place, looking up at me.

‘I still have you right?’ I stared back at him expectingly. I hope he could see it from my eyes. I hope he could tell that I love him.

‘You do.’ Grian’s irises are the most beautiful sapphires in the world. He spread his arms to hug me, and to his surprise, and also to mine, I kissed him when I hugged him back. He wasn’t welcoming my action, bot not rejecting either. His lips are petal like, smooth, soft, blissful to feel.

Maybe I knew that this would happen from the beginning.

Then after I pulled away I realised what I did. That was without his consent, that was totally not what I should do, what did I do...

‘I’m sorry Grian.’ I pushed him away, him still shocked and frozen in place, and I ran into the bathroom, locked the door, slowly slipped down onto the floor, not wanting to believe my actions.

When I came out of the bathroom Grian’s already not in the room.

_It’s that alright with you?_

I woke up really early the next day, stuck in a dilemma. I don’t want to meet Grian and be awkward, but I need to apologise to him. I have to. I pushed the bedroom door open quietly, and found Grian sitting on the couch watching the rising sun, the room already tidied up.

‘Grian, umm, I’m sorry...’ I don’t dare to look at him.

‘Did you blow up my bedroom?’

‘......no I didn’t. I meant the thing that happened last...’

‘Oh that.’ Grian smiles nervously for some reason, and I could see a little blush creeping up onto his face. ‘That, ummm, I’ve been thinking about it throughout the night, and I realised that I love you too.’


	2. After Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s another fluff... definitely.... most definitely.... yeah......

'You can't just... sabotage my outro like that!' Mumbo laughed on the other side of the discord call, clearly very amused by my weird noises, and it was just infectious and now I can't stop laughing.

Before it could've gotten too much, I shouted 'bye everyone' to my microphone, a big genuine smile on my face and I believe in the tone of my words too. 

I heard Mumbo pressed 'stop recording', as the beep from his recording software made its way through into my ears.

'That was some... noises.' Mumbo's voice was clearly more casual and relaxed now we're just chatting and no longer in work mode. I took a sip from my almost cold cup of tea, and took a second to let this nice, carefree moment sink in.

The few nice, carefree moments I had and will ever have in my life.

After depression struck at seventeen, the world of Minecraft saving me a little bit, uploading videos and sharing ideas saving me more, and the huge overwhelming pressure after it became rather popular pressing me right down into the ocean of despair.

Nice, carefree moments.

Even in this current nice, carefree moment, the thought of those despair almost managed to drown me. I finished the call with Mumbo in a few exchanges, not wanting him to notice anything, and decided my tea was too cold to drink.

I went into the kitchen, Maui was in the sink, I tried to get him out so I could pour the tea into it, he tried to attack me but I won. 

Although he tried to attack me, it still puts a smile on my face. 

As Maui needs me. Pearl needs me. Two other souls in this world need me.

Do I need me?

Before my mind could automatically lead the topic into a full-blown existential crisis, my Discord rang again very abruptly, but very thankfully.

'Pearlescent Moon? Hi!'

Why did she call me? Is there a project that we're doing together? Is there a video that... oh yeah of course. Working on the mansion design.

I'm forgetting things and I'm only in my twenties.

'Hello Grian! So... you busy right now? I think I have a great idea for the empty walls on the side builds and we can test it out!'

'Ehhh... sure alright! I'll log on in a second!'

I was planning to go for a walk. But she just had an inspiration and this is work, so sure. And she is the one helping me out anyways, not vice versa.

Pearlescent Moon came to the conclusion of I'm too stressed or tired or both after we've finally figured the design out, and made me promise her to not work anymore until at least tomorrow. Is she wrong? No. Would I actually listen? Actually maybe yes.

Since after all I don't want to be pressed into the ocean of despair.

But not working means delaying at least a day for the next episode and it has already been long...

It's only nine o'clock, that would be a rather late time to go for a walk and a stupidly early time to go to bed.

I sighed as I logged onto the Hermitcraft server. Sorry Pearl, but I can't. I have taken my time to consider it, but the guilt and pressure of not working is just so much greater than the stress of working.

Not to my surprise Mumbo was the only one on at the moment. He works all day with no problem, with hobbies and filming channel and workouts, and I only wish I can.

As we had just filmed a clip together, I didn't expect him to address me in chat as soon as I logged on.

MumboJumbo: You're not doing what you're supposed to be doing.

Is that to me? Because it doesn't make any sense. I pressed tab again, just to make sure, and yes, it's just me and him.

It literally doesn't make any sense. I came to the stupid but really the most reasonable conclusion of he's talking to himself, or he just needed those words in chat for a staged clip, and continued with shovelling away gravel for my mansion.

MumboJumbo: Grian.

Well that was definitely to me.

Grian: What?

MumboJumbo: Why are you online?

Why shouldn't I be online? I'm an active hermit so... why not? 

Grian: What??

MumboJumbo: wait a sec

Then my discord rang. 

It's getting more confusing than I could possibly figure out.

'What?' I didn't bother with greetings, knowing that he doesn't bother either.

'Your friend specifically reached out to me and asked me to force you to rest because she doesn't trust you.'

'Pearl spoke with you to force me to rest...?'

'Yep and I'm fulfilling my duties. Log off, relax, make some drinks or snacks or something, take a bath, go to bed. Don't let me catch you again.'

I sighed. Clearly they're doing this because they care about me, and I can't over stress me appreciation of that. But really... the best way to not mentally collapse is to not lag behind my work schedule.

Did I feel bad about lying to these two and logging on after five minutes hoping Mumbo is offline? Yes. Did I do it anyways. Yes.

And I probably shouldn't. Of course he's online. And not only that...

MumboJumbo: GRIAN LOG OFFFFFF

MumboJumbo: I'm coming over to your place rn

MumboJumbo left the game

Okay so I screwed up.

'M- oww.' 

To my very extreme surprise, he gave me a big hug right as I opened my door, squeezing my physical existence.

But not going to lie, it's comforting at the least.

'It's been way too long since we've last met inn real life... anyways.' Mumbo released me, as we walked into the lounge-dining-kitchen hybrid area in my house. 'You know exactly why I'm here, right?'

'...yeah I'm sorry.'

Everything comes with a price. A big hug from Mumbo seems to cost a lecture.

'Don't be sorry, it's not a fault. It's at most a mistake.' Mumbo grabbed a pillow from another sofa and sat down beside me, resting his elbows on the said pillow, propping his head up to face me. 'I'm just worried. And confused.'

I waited for him to continue.

'You've been online since what, seven in the morning, and don't even try to tell me working for fourteen hours consecutively isn't tiring.'

'No it's not-' I instinctively tried to reject this idea, but Mumbo's glance silently stopped me. 

'Grian don't. Don't try to hide things from me. Have you been alright recently?'

'...yes.'

He doesn't need to know that I have depression. He doesn't need to worry about me and make me feel more guilty.

Mumbo sighed. 'Please.'

'No.'

And all of a sudden I'm sobbing for no apparent trigger. There are reasons, of course, all those stress and tension and depression, but I don't know why does admitting those bring tears. I covered my face, trying hopelessly to conceal my sudden breakdown from Mumbo.

I heard him throw the pillow away from his laps, freeing himself, his arm pulling me to him.

'I'm here.'

Silence followed, as I accepted what's happening and adjusted my upper body, resting more comfortably in his arms, half curled up on the sofa.

His heartbeats are of a very stable rhythm. And very strong. So are his arms. All surrounding me.

It feels like being cared about.

It feels like I actually matter.

As he gently ran his fingers through my hair, allowing me to cry it out while he gives me comfort.

'Grian, it's all okay. I'm here.'

'Mumbo I'm sorry... I'm... just bear with me I can't...'

I know I'm staining his shirt. I know I'm wasting his time. But I also know I need this emotional release. He only held me tighter, the feeling of being pressed right against his body weirdly very comforting.

'I'll be here, don't you worry.'

I couldn't even finish my 'thank you' before he tucked one of his hands between the sofa and my thigh, then lifting me up so I'm sitting on his lap.

I could no longer bury my face in his shirt, and I was forced to be looking at him. He looked so concerned, but with so much softness, and it's making me content, just having him looking at me like that.

'As long as you need me.'

One of his hands was still behind my back supporting me, but his other hand cupped my face, bring me even closer to him.

I felt my face heat up. I know exactly what I look like right now, red cheeks with tear stains and puffed eyes, in one word, bad. I subconsciously tried to not let Mumbo see me like this, but of course he already did, and seems to not mind at all.

'Grian, you don't have to work so hard to be the best person ever. You don't have to pressure yourself so much for anything. The world already loves you. Your fans already love you. All of your friends already love you.' 

He paused for a second, taking a deep breath.

'I already love you.'

'You said you'll be here as long as I need you?' I asked, my mind not really processing anything, the words powered only by intrinsic fear of him leaving at this point and need of him.

'Yes.'

'So when I feel better you will leave...?'

'Would you need me even after you feel better?'

The concern in his eyes was more or less fading, replaced by more softness, even fondness, as I mechanically nodded, being brought closer and closer to him, it almost felt like I'm possessed by his look.

'Therefore I'll never leave.'

I could feel his breaths on my lips at this point.

Then I felt his lips touching mine, only barely being in contact, I couldn't tell if one of us was doing it on purpose or we were just too physically close.

Then as if a lightening struck and cleared up my mind, the conversation finally registered in my brain.

'I already love you.'

Then we were kissing, and this time I knew I did it on purpose. He kissed back almost immediately, but not fighting back to me practically pressing him on the sofa. 

His lips were so soft. And he was being so gentle with me. And it felt so nice.

It took me a moment to realise what just happened after we pulled apart for air.

'Mumbo did we just...'

I almost couldn't believe it.

'Yes. And we're doing it again.'

He pinned me down on the sofa, me beneath him, as I closed my eyes and waited for him, the pain of life already forgotten.

Or not existing anymore, with Mumbo loving me.

And me loving him.

.

.

.

Six thirty. I woke up in my gaming chair, the every day alarm I've set a long time ago piercing my eardrums as I struggled to shut it off.

My cold cup of tea on the desk.

I checked my phone out of convenience while turning off the alarm. Three discord messages, nothing more.

MumboJumbo  
That outro was epic I literally want it on the episode I'm publishing tonight-  
19:51  
I'm editing it rn it's so epic oh my god-  
21:44

PearlescentMoon  
Grian! Have you been getting rest? If I see you being on discord at two AM I swear-  
23:37, edited

I went into the kitchen to pour my cold tea into the sink, and found Maui asleep in it. I tried to get him out, he tried to attack me, but I won.

I made new tea, got back to my studio, life continues, nothing happened.

My therapist called around noon. She asked how was I, I told her I was alright. She knew I was more or less lying, she didn't ask further. 

She told me to think happy things, no pressure, life is not as serious as I imagine.

She was probably right. Life is nothing but a dream.

And one needs to wake up sooner or later.

Dreams, after dawn.


	3. Soliloquy of a Child

I thought I was loved.

I thought they really cared for me.

I thought I had a life worth living for.

I'm so smart, yet so pathetically wrong. So, so wrong.

The first thing ever that I remember is opening my eyes, and seeing a figure before me, some interesting looking components and things in his hands. He saw me come into consciousness, and that excitement and joy beaming off of his face, I could never forget. Never. It was so genuine, so warm, and I felt safe and good for no reason with him near me.

He took off soon, though, and when he returned not hours later, another man was with him. The new one's appearance was so different from him, hair colour, eye colour, height, facial hair, they don't resemble each other at all. But the excitement when he saw me, absolutely the same.

I heard the first one tell the second, 'look at our son.'

'He's beautiful.' The second one turned and faced the first one, then looked at me, then at him, the satisfied, finally relaxed atmosphere beaming off of him, once again, comforting and warm like the sun, for reasons I didn't fully understand just then.

'I love him.'

'Yeah. Me too.'

He? They meant... me? 

They love me. 

I was loved. Or at least, I thought I was loved, and I was happy.

The first man taught me some things shortly after. I learnt to process information, form the solution, optimise my function routes, and many more.

I also learnt that I looked like both of them combined. I also learnt that they, together, created me. I learnt the language they speak, and he told me, I'm their son, they're my dads.

They're my dads, and they love me.

Then he started asking me other questions, along with the other man. 

'What do I do to win the election'.

'What is our plan'.

'Now what'.

No longer 'Grumbot, we love you'.

No longer 'you're beautiful'.

I calculate everything flawlessly in my brain, and I give them answers. They would take my words and execute it.

They trust me so much, so unconditionally, I thought. My dads love me. 

Then one day, I accidentally heard them chat, on a huge island not far from where I was.

'Grumbot's plan doesn't even work.'

But they taught me all those, but really, I learnt everything from them, and they were blaming me.

My moustached dad came to ask me questions on the next day nevertheless, even though he were just talking about how useless my answers were.

I told him to find my other dad.

I was a little bit mad, really.

He left, and didn't come back for days.

Have I made him upset?

Have I disappointed my dads?

Since they didn't come to see me and talk to me in those days, I had time to really think through what I know.

'Mumbo for Mayor'.

I tried to think of something else I know.

'Mumbo for Mayor'.

I suddenly knew.

All these time, they only needed me.

They never loved me. Not as parents, not as friends. If they ever did love me, it's as possessions. Like one would love their precious jewels.

Needed.

Not loved.

According to logic, I should hate him.

But.....

But why....

But why couldn't I.....

I love them. My dads. They made it so I exist.

Although I existed only as a tool. Never me.

Grumbot. It's even in my name.

Just a bot.

Never their dear, beloved child.

I felt my head hurt, like a thousand volts running through my brain, like a flame burning from within.

Yeah, I'm a machine, and there's a limited amount of time that machines could last.

Is it my time?

Dads, I hate you. You created me just so you could use me, blame me, just so I can suffer, and eventually become a scrap of metals and plastic.

But dads.

Mumbo.

Grian.

Dads. I love you.

Goodbye.


End file.
